Otear un sepulcro
by Koshi Sekisen
Summary: [PreSeries. Angst.] El niño, de doce años, rompió a llorar, asustado, sentándose en un barro más lleno de agua que de tierra, abrazándose las rodillas y ocultando su cara bañada en agua de lluvia y lágrimas gruesas, calientes y saladas.


**Disclaimer:** Hunter x Hunter y sus personajes son propiedad de Yoshihiro Togashi. Escribo este fic sin ánimos de lucro por lo que no me considero violadora de ninguna ley.

**Sumario:** Pre-Series. Angst. El niño, de doce años, rompió a llorar, asustado, sentándose en un barro más lleno de agua que de tierra, abrazándose las rodillas y ocultando su cara bañada en agua de lluvia y lágrimas gruesas, calientes y saladas.

* * *

Otear un sepulcro

* * *

El viento parecía soplarle palabras de consuelo, susurros amorosos que sustituían los de su ahora enterrada familia; la lluvia le acariciaba como unas manos intocables y empapadas, abrazándole con su forma fría, casi vaporosa, sin un cuerpo sólido al que aferrarse ahora él; las gotas de agua eran gruesas y finas, pero fuertes, imposibles de ignorar. Un trueno lejano le sobresaltó al mismo tiempo que un relámpago que tronó pocos segundos después.

La figura alzada sobre la tierra revuelta, solitaria, alzó su rostro de un blanco fantasmal hacia el cielo negro que le mostraba a uno una tormenta que sería agradable de vivir dentro de una casa, a salvo, seco, acompañado; pero en la intemperie inspiraba miedo, no sólo respeto, y en realidad no era tan reconfortante. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, las caricias eran bofetadas con el dorso de una mano severa, las palabras eran gritos incoherentes y plasmadas de blasfemias.

El niño, de doce años, rompió a llorar, asustado, sentándose en un barro más lleno de agua que de tierra, abrazándose las rodillas y ocultando su cara bañada en agua de lluvia y lágrimas gruesas, calientes y saladas.

Kurapika, que así se llamaba el chico, era ahora el único.

El último.

El superviviente.

–¡H-Hahauee! (1) –sollozó con la voz fina, algo rasposa por culpa de sus llantos, un suave contralto que envidiarían las armónicas y las arpas.

Pero su hahaue, pálida, sin sus ojos azules tan bonitos, muertos y a varios pies enterrada en el suelo, no podía consolarle. La había sepultado abrazada al cadáver de su marido y con un bebé en el centro, su hermana de pocos meses; los tres sin ojos. Al lado de esa tumba estaba la de sus abuelos, después la de sus tíos y primos, y también bajo tierra estaba absolutamente toda la tribu de Rukuso. Los Kuruta.

Menos él.

El superviviente.

Un trueno rugió, asustándole aún más, echándole del lugar como si vociferara: **_«¡LARGO DE AQUÍ¡¡TÚ ESTÁS VIVO¡¡NO TIENES DERECHO A ESTAR AQUÍ!»_**

Al huir tropezó sobre sus propios pies y cayó violentamente al suelo.

Trató de incorporarse, pero le fue imposible… estaba cansado, agotado, triste… y… _«Quiero ir con hahaue, chichiue (2) y con Sekisen-imouto (3)…»_ pensaba su mente febril. _«Yo también quiero morir…»

* * *

_

_Kurapika conocía el bosque como la palma de su mano, por eso le sorprendió tanto ver que habían pisadas en el suelo, en el suelo de un bosque por el que no pasaba casi nadie (bueno, él y sus amigos iban muchos, y también iba con su padre, que talaba leña y era quién le había enseñado a pasearse por esa vegetación) la mayoría para ir hacia el lago que se encontraba más al noroeste. _

_Pensado que probablemente sería eso, fue hacia la zona más densa y vieja del bosque, recorriendo un camino que tenía ya memorizado y finalmente se encontró en el lugar donde quería estar y sonrió viendo que aún había madera tallada en donde su padre la había dejado por última vez, el día anterior por la tarde, cuando fue a cortar. Cogió uno de los trozos más pequeños y, con un cuchillo afilado en mano, empezó a tallar profesionalmente. _

_Estaba tan concentrado en su tarea manual (que poco a poco iba pareciéndose a la figura de un lobo, que era para su madre cuyo cumpleaños sería en cinco días), que únicamente salió de su trance cuando se hizo un corte en la yema del dedo índice. _

–_¡Ah! –exclamó dejando caer la figura pero sin dejar caer el cuchillo que sostenía con la mano derecha, mientras se chupaba la sangre. _

_Se dio cuenta de lo tarde que era y pensó que su madre estaría preocupada por él. Con la mano herida se limpió la sudor de su frente, apartando sus largos y sedosos cabellos dorados, herencia de su madre; él era, después de todo, la viva imagen de la mujer. Escondió la daga que perteneció a su abuelo con la figura lobuna de madera bajo-tierra, cerca de un tronco centenario que se alzaba gloriosamente, árbol que él acostumbraba a escalar con sus amigos en verano.

* * *

_

**El cielo había adquirido un color rojizo natural y artificial, a la vez. **

**Las casas ardían. **

**Los cadáveres estaban esparcidos por el suelo, bañados en sangre. **

**Ríos de sangre.**

**Sus propios ojos escarlata se posaron en la imagen de la araña negra de ocho patas pintadas en las paredes. **

**Y en las arañas que se acomodaban en los cadáveres. **

**Nunca el color rojo había despertado en él tantas emociones.

* * *

**

–¡Ah, chico, estás despierto! –vino una voz de mujer afable.

Kurapika no recordaba nada al principio, así que por un momento pensó que la voz había sido la de su Hahaue, pero a la que abrió los ojos (aparte de ser cegado por una luz demasiado fuerte) y vio que no estaba en un entorno familiar, todas las imágenes sangrientas acudieron a él, dejándole en un estado de shock.

La familia le crió hasta que cumplió los catorce años. Los primeros dos meses en compañía de esos dos ancianos los pasó guardando cama por culpa de una pulmonía que no mejoraba, pero finalmente la superó.

A los catorce años les dejó para prepararse. Tenía un examen que aprobar.

Un objetivo que cumplir.

* * *

–Así que éstas son las tumbas de tus padres adoptivos… –comentó Leorio a media voz, mientras que Kurapika se arrodillaba ante las tumbas y les hacía una pronunciada, muy emotiva, reverencia. Leorio sabía que eso era muy difícil para Kurapika. Él mismo le había explicado que, desde que salió de esa puerta para irse, nunca había vuelto, tan concentrado que estaba en su tarea de Cazador y la Araña. Y cuando finalmente, después de siete años de búsqueda, caza y situaciones mortales, Kurapika había decidido regresar al único sitio que podía llamar hogar.

Pero ellos habían muerto.

Kurapika no habló.

–He pasado diez años… diez años a una tarea… casi imposible. He eliminado la Araña y he recuperado todos los ojos… –en un tiempo extraordinario, quería añadir Leorio, y jugándote la vida demasiadas veces, pero no lo dijo– pero ahora me doy cuenta de que en esos momentos fui capaz de dejar atrás a mi "familia" por mi objetivo, y no dudé al abandonaros también a vosotros…

Kurapika hizo un sonido ahogado, y Leorio sabía que estaba llorando.

–… y les he perdido, igual que casi pierdo a Gon y a Killua… igual que _casi_ te pierdo a **_ti_**… Tenías razón, Leorio, tenías razón… –se giró para mirarle y Leorio no se sorprendió, pero le impactó igualmente ver esos ojos grises llenos de lágrimas y de emociones turbulentas– Lo he perdido todo… todo… por ellos. Han cumplido lo que se propusieron, me lo han quitado todo… y en cambio, yo…

Leorio se acercó a él cuando finalmente Kurapika no pudo mantenerse incorporado y cayó, depositando una mano cariñosa en su hombro y haciendo movimientos circulares con su pulgar.

Pasaron unos cuantos momentos en silencio, ocasionalmente interrumpido por el llanto inapagable del Kuruta.

* * *

1-. **Hahaue:** Forma casi arcaica pero muy formal de llamar a una madre.

2-. **Chihiue:** Lo mismo que lo superior, pero llamando al padre.

3-. **Imouto:** Hermana menor.

**Notas de Autor:** ¡Holas! Este es mi segundo fic de HxH… pff, la verdad es que la última parte es totalmente improvisada, y como no sabía como terminarlo, he decidido dejarlo así para que la imaginación de todos vuele… jeje¿acaso no es eso lo que deseamos todos los lectores?


End file.
